Time is running out
by PurpleCat
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi's relationship becomes more and xana has a plot that leaves the gang with a tough decision. Can the gang avoid having to make the desicion. Time is running out. Used to be called the start of a beautifal romance.
1. love

Ulrichs POV

I was staring out the window with one thing on his mind…….Yumi

She had been acting very strange lately. It seemed like she was avoiding him.

I was quickly snapped out of his trance by Ms.Hertz

"Ulrich can u please answer the question on the board" Ms. Hertz asked with annoyance.

I had no idea what the answer to the question was. So I mumbled "ummmm… uhhhh"

"Next time pay attention Ulrich" said Ms. Hertz stricktly.

"Yes ma'am" I responded quietly.

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

It was lunch time now.

I was hoping Yumi would talk to me today. She has seemed very distracted.

As I entered the cafeteria I heard Odd yell "over here".

I scurried over to the lunch table.

"Odd I need your help" I stated quickly

"Wow, here's a first" Responded Odd.

"Odd be serious….. I am having some… well… troubles" I said.

"Let me guess, do these troubles have to do with Yumi?" Odd asked knowingly

"Heyyyy how did you know" I asked very confused while I was blushing

"I have my ways, I have my ways" Odd said while being proud of himself "So…. What's wrong Ulrich"

"Do you think Yumi likes me? It seems like she has been avoiding me lately"

"Of course she likes you! She is _crazy _about you"

"Oh yeah, then why hasn't she been talking to me.?"

"She's just shy"

"Are you sure?"

"positive my friend, positive"

"Ok then, I think I am going to talk to her. I need to tell some things"

"Well good luck buddy, I will be rooting for you"

"Thanks odd, I will talk to you later"

I was looking every where for Yumi.

I looked everywhere but the woods. So I decided to go look there.

While I was walking down the path I saw Yumi. And_ WILLIAM!_

What was she doing with… with… him

I decided to behind a tree and see what is going on with them.

"She's probably avoiding me because she doesn't want to tell me she's going out with William" I said in my head.

Yumi's POV

"William where are you taking me" I asked very annoyed. Today was going to be the day I told Ulrich how I felt. But of course William gets in the way.

"Just wait…almost there" Replied William.

"Ok we're here. Now what do you want?" Said Yumi still very annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you" stated William

Back to Ulrich's POV

"Oh my gosh" I though. "please don't say I love you too. PLEASE"

I was listening closely making sure I didn't miss a word

I heard Yumi say "I'm sorry William but I don't feel the same way about you. I already love somebody"

I sat there in disbelief. "Did she mean me" That question ran through my head over and over.

"I had a feeling you loved Ulrich" William mumbled sadly.

"I'm sorry William" Yumi said filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry too" Replied William

"Huh" said Yumi

I was sitting there also confused. Why was he sorry too?

"Love makes me crazy" Stated William "I have to have you"

William started leaning in closer to kiss Yumi.

I saw her try to push him away but he was too strong.

It was my turn to take action.

"STOP" I yelled

"Oh Ulrich, thank god, help me" Yumi said with relief.

"Leave her alone" I yelled angrily.

"And what are you going to do if I don't" William said coldly.

"Come on Ulrich, lets run" suggested Yumi

I new she was right. I was strong but I was no match for William.

I nodded and took off at full speed grabbing her hand as I ran past her.

William started to chase us but we lost him in the forest.

I had many scratches from branches on the trees. I was happy though. Yumi didn't have any scratches because she was behind me.

"Let's head back to my dorm so he won't find you" I said

"good idea"

When we reached my dorm I closed and locked the door.

"You should stay In here for a while until William goes away" I suggested

"Yeah, I will, and thanks for saving me, I cant imagine kissing William"

"No problem. Oh and when you said you loves somebody else, who would that somebody else be?"

I could tell Yumi's face was bright red

"oh…well..I…uh..umm..I"

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"but I need to tell you. Do you promise that whatever I say will not ruin our friendship"

"Promise"

"Ok, well then here it goes. That person is……you. Yumi was bright red.

I was dumbfounded. All this time I thought she liked William. How could I have been so stupid?

"Yeah… well that's what I thought….. I'm sorry." I heard Yumi mumble

Yumi got up and headed for the door but was stopped by me grabbing her arm.

"Wait, don't go. William might be around and…I...love you too."

"You are just saying that so I don't lea.." Yumi was cut off but Ulrich's lips against hers.

She could feel his tongue in her mouth and Ulrich could feel Yumi's tongue in his mouth.

They were both oblivious to everything around them. Including Odd entering his dorm.

"Told you she liked you" Odd commented

Ulrich and Yumi were both bright red.

"Well I think its safe for me to go" said Yumi "by Ulrich" she said sweetly before kissing him again.

"Well this is the start of a beautiful romance" Odd said sweetly


	2. whats wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko

Thanks for the reviews

Yumi's POV

I can't believe Ulrich is finally my boyfriend. I have waited so long for this to happen.

Nothing can tear us apart not William and not Sissy and hopefully not xana.

I heard I ruffle in the bushes and turned around to see if anyone was there.

Nobody was there. I continued to walk in fright of what was in the bushes.

That was when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello"

"Hey Yumi, it's Jeremy, get to the factory now"

Then I heard the noise in the bushes again, but this time someone jumped out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" I dropped my phone as I screamed and watched it break

It was…..SISSY. oh wait she's controlled by xana.

"Crap. I need help. Ulrich where are you." I thought as Sissy started to approach me.

Ulrich's POV

"Hey Jeremy I'm here. What's xana up to this time?" I asked "and where is Yumi"

"I'm not sure. Oh and I called Yumi but then the line went dead and I could have sworn I heard somebody scream." said Jeremy "anyway go and head to lyoko. Odd and Aelita are already there."

"NO WAY WHAT IF YUMI'S IN TROUBLE"

"ok, ok good luck"

Yumi's POV

I was sent flying back by Sissy.

Sissy was walking towards me once again and hit me with a ball of electricity.

I was trying to get up but my legs wouldn't respond.

I was done for.

"Ulrich" I said as I saw him running towards me. Sissy couldn't see him because sissy was facing me.

"what did you say" asked sissy

I didn't even have to respond because Ulrich punched Sissy in the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you all right" Ulrich asked me with concern

"Yeah, but lets get out of here"

"Ok" Ulrich grabbed my hand and we took off with Sissy hot on our trail.

Regular POV

"Odd, there are 3 crabs guarding the tower" said Jeremy "I'll materialize your vehicle"

"Only three crabs, Piece of cake." Said Odd as he jumped on to his overboard

"For once you're right Odd. This is too easy. Xana's up to something else."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, lets not worry about that now." Said Odd as he shot the last crab "Aelita head to the tower the path is clear"

"Alright thanks Odd" said Aelita as she headed into the tower

Aelita

Code:

Lyoko

Sissy hit Ulrich with an electrical ball and he tumbled to the ground.

I turned around and tried to help him up.

"Go on. I twisted my ankle. I won't be able to run" I heard Ulrich say this but I ignored him.

"I'm not leaving you" I stated and nobody was going to change my mind.

Suddenly I fell to the ground next to Ulrich, Sissy being the cause.

'Awwwwww, well at least you'll die together" said Sissy's controlled voice.

Ulrich kissed me as Sissy was bringing her had down to end our lives.

But, luckily, the white life that would save our lives engulfed us.

Ulrichs POV

Yumi, Odd, and I were sitting on the bench waiting for Jeremy and Aelita to arrive.

That was when Jeremy and Aelita came walking up to us.

"Guys, we have some bad news" stated Aelita as Jeremy just nodded his head.

They both looked very sad.

"Is it xana" asked Yumi

"Im afraid so" said Jeremy while a single tear was slipping down his face.

Please review.

I would like some ideas


	3. Cancer

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko

Normal POV

"Come on Jeremy, tell us what's wrong" As Odd said this, another tear slid down Jeremy's cheek. Aelita also began to cry.

"Ok, I guess I have to tell you" said Jeremy "Yesterday's… well today's xana attack was a just part of a huge plot he's been planning. Actually, after the 1st couple of xana attacks he started this plot" Jeremy could not talk anymore from the tears pouring down his eyes. He was too sad.

"So what's the plot" Asks Ulrich making Jeremy cry even harder.

"Every attack of his, he has been filling the scanners with a disease." Stated Aelita sadly "The only way we can prevent you guys from dieing from the disease is if….if"

"If we shut down xana" Jeremy cut in. "and we haven't found the anti virus yet.

"So we all have a choice to make. If we shut down xana I die and you live. If we don't you die and I live" Aelita finished. "I think we should shut down xana. You guys were already a part of this world.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were speechless. They didn't know what to do.

"No Aelita" Yumi said firmly. "Jeremy has been working all by his self to find the anti virus. If we help maybe we can find it"

"Yeah, that's a good plan, but I was just wondering what disease we have." said Odd

"Cancer" stated Jeremy.

"don't some people survive when they have cancer" asked Ulrich

"Yes but you guys have a very serious case because xana put so much of the disease in your body" Aelita responded.

"We don't feel sick" Yumi said confused.

"You will, You will" said Jeremy.

"Well lets get started on the anti virus" said Odd trying to be cheerful.

They finally reached Jeremy's room.

After a while they came up with an anti virus. Jeremy tried it but it didn't work.

"UHHH, I'm never going to get it" said a frustrated Jeremy.

"Jeremy don't say that" said Aelita slightly worried.

"Yeah Jeremy you can do it I know you ca….."Ulrich suddenly fainted.

"Oh no" said Yumi "This is the cancer isn't it"

"I'm afraid so" responded Jeremy.

"Yumi you should go with him" said Odd

"Yeah actually I should. I'm not feeling to well either" said Yumi

"Great, I'm the only one not sick yet and what if xana attacks." A worried Odd said. "Crap I just jinxed myself" said an Odd who was starting to feel sick.

"Both of you go with him. You all need medicine." Aelita said with concern.

They both nodded their heads and carried Ulrich to the infirmary.

Back with Jeremy

Aelita's POV

"OHHH NO, NOT NOW" shouted Jeremy.

"Jeremy what is it?" asked Aelita.

"Xana has launched an attack and the others can't help us"

"Well than I'll go to lyoko myself"

"No, Aelita you can't"

That was when they heard screams in the hallway.

In the infirmary

Yumi's POV

Dorothy asked us what happened. We said he just fainted and told her we weren't feeling to good either.

She tried to wake Ulrich up but he wouldn't.

"Let's go to the Hospital" said Dorothy "This could be serious.

In no longer than 2 minutes the ambulance arrived. Ulrich, Odd, and I all hopped in.

While I was in the Ambulance my vision started to get blurry and my head started to pound.

Everything started to become black……

Odd's POV

I watched as Yumi passed out next to me. My head just hurt. It was nothing to serious.

I could only hope Jeremy found the anti virus soon.

Aelita's POV

Jeremy and I arrived at the factory.

I hopped in the scanners and soon found myself in lyoko.

"Jeremy, a vehicle would be helpful" I said

"Ok Aelita, I'm sending you the overboard"

"Thanks"

I hopped on the overboard and took off towards the tower.

There were no monsters yet. That changed quickly.

"Aelita there are 2 crabs and 2 tarantulas ahead." Said Jeremy

I knew I couldn't fight them so as I headed in their direction I used my powers and made a ramp.

I rode the overboard on the ramp and flew over all of the monsters.

I entered the tower entering code lyoko so we could return to the past.

Normal POV

Everyone was In Jeremy's room.

Knowing Ulrich would pass out soon along with Yumi. They headed towards the infirmary.

Jeremy and Aelita stayed behind to work on the anti virus.

"We have to hurry" said Jeremy "Time is running out"

Please review.

I will update a soon


	4. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko.

Odd's POV

Ulrich, Yumi and I were all in the ambulance like last time. But this time Sissy was with us.

When we left earlier this time we ran into Sissy on the way. Of course she got her way and came with us.

I watched as Yumi fainted. My head was pounding but nothing more.

Finally we arrived at the hospital.

"What happened to the girl?" asked the paramedic, pointing at Yumi.

I said "She just passed out like my other friend."

Ulrich and Yumi were both carried indoors while Odd and Sissy followed behind.

I knew I was going to pass out soon because my vision was beginning to get blurry.

Before I knew it I could see nothing but blackness.

Jeremy's POV

"Lets see I think this might work." I said with excitement

I was watching the computer screen as everything was working as it should.

I finally thought I had found the anti virus until I saw the red exclamation point on the screen.

"Dang, it should have worked this time." I shouted.

That was when the principal came in.

"Jeremy. I don't know if you know this, but your friends are all in the hospital and are very sick." The principal said to me.

"I know they are"

"Ok, I was just making sure, have a good night."

That was when Aelita walked in.

"How is everything going Jeremy" she asked me

"Horrible. The others are very sick and I still have not come up with the anti virus."

"You can do it Jeremy"

Sissy's POV

I was watching Ulrich when I saw him start to move.

He opened his eyes.

"Where am I. Why is my vision so blurry" I heard Ulrich say.

Then I saw Yumi start to wake up.

That was when I was hit with an idea.

I could kiss Ulrich and he would think it was Yumi because his vision is blurry.

So I walked up to him and kissed him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yumi looking at us.

Yumi's POV

"Why is Ulrich letting Sissy kiss him" I thought.

He should be hitting her right now.

I noticed a tear start to roll down my cheek.

I got out of my bed despite my sickness and yelled at Ulrich.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ULRICH, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME"

I ran out of the room and outside.

Ulrich's POV

"Sissy! Why did you do that. You took advantage of me when I was sick. I never knew you could get that low."

I got out of the hospital bed and ran after Yumi. It was hard because I felt very sick but this was something I had to do.

Yumi's POV

I can't believe they kissed.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

My legs started to get weak from the cancer.

I started to fall. I was awaiting to hit the ground but I never did.

I landed in two arms instead of landing on the ground.

Those two arms belonged to Ulrich.

"Ulrich what do you want" I asked him angrily.

"I'm sorry Yumi I just woke up and my eyes were all blurry. It wasn't until you yelled at me that I knew what I was doing. I already yelled at Sissy. Please forgive me"

That was when he fainted again. I caught him and lay him back on his bed.

Sissy was standing next to his bed.

"Sissy go away. Nobody wants you here"

"I think Ulrich does."

I didn't respond. I don't know if Ulrich truly meant his apology. So I just walked away.

I went back and lay on my bed. That was when I saw a bunch of doctors and nurses run to Ulrich's bed.

"Stand back" I heard one of the doctors say.

I looked at his heart monitor. It was going very slow. Then it stoped.

Then the doctors shocked Ulrich and his heart rate slowly picked up again.

"I don't know how much longer this boy has." This is what I heard a doctor say.

Many tears were making there way down my face.

I lay in bed for about an hour. I felt horrible now. I don't even think I could walk.

I was watching Ulrich. Ulrich's bed was on my right and Odd's bed was on Ulrich's right. Odd still hadn't woken up from the 1st time he fainted. His heart rate was pretty slow.

Ulrich's eyes started to open and that was when Sissy ran up to him.

"Oh Ulrich, your alright. I was worried about you." Said Sissy.

"Shutup Sissy. I don't ever want to see your ugly face again. What you did was low. I won't forgive you for that. Why can't you just except the fact that I love Yumi, not you."

I was filled with joy when Ulrich said that. Now I knew Ulrich meant his apology and that he was telling the truth.

I could tell Ulrich was struggling to stay conscious. I was also.

Suddenly I blacked out.

Back with Jeremy.

Jeremy's POV

"Jeremy you phone is vibrating do you want me to answer it"

"No thanks Aelita, I got it."

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Jeremy Belpois"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is the hospital. We were told if anyone your friends were close to dieing we should inform you"

"Oh, ok well thank you"

I hung up the phone

"Jeremy who was that" asked Aelita.

"The hospital. We're almost out of time."

"We're going to shut down xana now"

Before I could respond Aelita dragged me to the factory.

"Hurry Jeremy or they will die. Shut it down now"

Back in the hospital

Ulrich's POV

I watched in horror as Yumi was dieing. There were a bunch of doctors and nurses struggling to keep her alive.

I grabbed her had praying she wouldn't leave me.

She turned her head to face me. Here eyes were barely open.

"I forgive you and I will love you forever" is what she said before her eyes closed.

She was still alive but barely. Her heart was beating very slowly.

I looked over to Odd. There were also doctors surrounding him.

I could no longer stay awake. I closed my eyes thinking I would never get to open them again.

In the factory

Aelita's POV

"Aelita I can't do it. I love you." Said Jeremy crying very hard

"Jeremy I love you too and if you want me to be happy shut down the super computer"

I kissed him. It lasted a good 20 seconds.

"I know what I can do!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Aelita get into the scanners"

"why?"

"Just do it"

"ok"

I was soon in lyoko. I didn't know what Jeremy was going to do.

Then lyoko began to disappear.

"He shut down lyoko. I though he had a plan. Maybe he does have a plan. I trust him." Those were my last thoughts.

I will update soon

Please review.


	5. xana?

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko

In the hospital.

Yumi's POV

I suddenly woke up. I didn't feel sick anymore.

Odd and Ulrich were also up too.

None of us had the disease anymore. It was completely out of our body's

"Do you think Jeremy shut down xana" asked Odd

"I don't know. He must have" said Ulrich.

"Well lets got out of here and go find out for ourselves." I said happy to be alive.

We were all headed out of the door when Ulrich grabbed my arm.

"Do you really forgive me or did you just say that because you were about to die" Ulrich asked me.

"I really forgive you. I heard you yelling at Sissy."

"Ok. Thank you." Ulrich said before kissing me.

"ahem"

Me and Ulrich broke apart when Odd did this.

"Lets go" said Odd

Ulrich and I nodded our heads and we all left.

Back with Jeremy

Jeremy's POV

I ran as fast as I could up to my room with a very important disk in my hand. I put the disk in my computer.

I hope my plan worked.

"YES IT WORKED." I shouted.

Aelita popped up on my computer screen.

"Huh. Jeremy is that you" Said a confused Aelita

"Yes It is. It's good to have you back"

"Yeah it is but how."

" I copied all of your data from the computer on to this disk, then I shut down xana. After that I ran up here and downloaded the disk from the data on this computer and here you are now"

"Great thinking Jeremy."

That was when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi walked in.

"Jeremy did you shut down xana" asked Odd

Jeremy nodded his head.

"Ok then I'm confused. If you shut down xana why is Aelita still on the computer." Asked Yumi

I explained to them everything that I did.

"Jeremy, if you shutdown xana am I ever going to be a part of your world.?" Asked Aelita.

Everyone was curious waiting for the answer to this question

"Well once I find the anti virus we will temporarily turn on xana, materialize you and then shut him back down.

"Seems like you have it all planned out" stated Ulrich

"Yeah I do, and now we won't have to worry about xana any more." Said Jeremy

A couple weeks later.

Ulrich's POV

We were all in the cafeteria when we heard a scream in the hall way.

I ran out of the cafeteria to see what it was followed by the others.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what it was.

Milly was crouched down in a corner.

In front of her was Jim.

Jim had a long pole in his hand that he was going to hit Milly with.

"Hey Jim over here." I yelled so Milly wouldn't get hurt.

When he turned around I stood there in horror.

"Jeremy do you see this" I asked him

He simply nodded his head.

In both of Jim's eyes was a xana's symbol.

I will update soon.

Just go along with the story. I now some of these things wouldn't happen in the real code lyoko.

Please review.


	6. nightmare over

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko

Normal POV

"XANA" yelled Yumi

"I thought he was gone" said Odd

"What did you think the anti virus in Aelita was. I inserted part of me in her and over the past few weeks I have been regenerating." Said the possessed Jim

"We need to go turn the super computer on so we can deactivate the tower" said a worried Jeremy.

"Alright lets go" said Ulrich

Everyone started running towards the factory.

When they got there Jeremy sent them to Lyoko.

That was when Jim came into the room.

In lyoko.

Yumi's POV

"Come on the tower's just ahead" I heard Aelita say.

"Oh no there are 4 tarantulas" I said

"Laser Arrow" shouted Odd while killing one of the monsters.

Back with Jeremy

Jeremy's POV

"come on, the anti virus is almost done" I said "Dang it didn't work"

I started on another anti virus.

"Uh oh, its xana, the others better hurry" I said as I saw Jim

He threw an electrical ball at me but a ducked and it missed.

Then he came charging and punched me causing me to fall on the key board.

"Great he messed up my anti virus…Oh my god he didn't mess it up it works. Now once they deactivate the tower Aelita will become part of our world permanently."

Back in Lyoko

Ulrich's POV

There were 2 crabs left. Odd killed one and Yumi killed one.

"Impact" I yelled as I stabbed one of the crabs killing it.

There was one crab left.

It was facing Yumi and she was right as the edge of lyoko. If she got shot whe would fall of the edge.

I saw Odd jumped in the air. "Laser Arrow" he shouted

But it was too late. The crab already shot its laser just before it exploded.

The laser was headed towards Yumi and would knock her off the edge.

The laser did that. Yumi was falling into the digital void.

I had to think fast.

I ran over to the edge and threw my sword in the digital void.

I watched as the sword stabbed Yumi, devirtualizing her.

I was filled with relief knowing Yumi was safe.

"Aelita the path is clear. Go deactivate the tower." I said.

She did that and before I knew it we were all in the cafeteria except Aelita.

In the cafeteria

Jeremy's POV

"Everyone follow me" I said, leading them to the factory

"I have the anti virus"

"When did you figure it out" asked Yumi

I told them what happened.

We all watched as the anti virus worked on Aelita.

I materialized Aelita.

I kissed her as she appeared out of the scanners.

We all went to shut down xana.

Everyone had a hand on the lever and we all pulled.

I saw Ulrich and Yumi kissing. Then I kissed Aelita.

"Hey this isn't fair, who am I supposed to kiss" said Odd.

We just ignored him along with Ulrich and Yumi.

The xana nightmare was over.


End file.
